Talk:Imca
Imca's Unusual Fear Should it be mentioned in the topic (at this point) that Imca's afraid of mushrooms? Here's a source (check at around the 43-minute mark): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUTKJM9n80o From what I've gotten by asking around, it seems Imca once ate poisonous mushrooms and as such became afraid of them. At least, that's probably the gist of it. On a similar note, maybe it could also be mentioned that Imca doesn't like milk. Allegedly, she drank bad milk at one point and has since disliked it. Here's a source for that part (at around 9:30): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXd6ilpBr8U Runty 22:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) *It's a character's personality so I think it's ok, we can add this to Trivia section. Could you also give me a link to the footage showing Imca's dislike toward milk? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 01:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *confirmed. haha, Imca is so cute. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 00:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Imca's strength :"Despite not being a Valkyrian, Imca's been able to match or even outmatch a Valkyria's strength (Riela in this case), with this confirmed, she can be considered as the strongest human female character in the entire series." While it may look like so at first, but I don't think it is the case. During that cutscene, Riela was hesitate to fight Imca, she said "Imca, please stop!" or something like that. In another cutscene (or in an OVA, I'm not sure) where Imca fights Selvaria, Selvaria is clearly shown to have the upperhand and dodges Imca's attacks without any effort. 01:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) From what I know, Riela is a valkyria who isnt quite right, being unable to sustain powers for any decent length of time, and means she would probally be considerably weaker than even a young valkyria such as aliasse. I can also imagine vár being a cosiderably heavy weapon and once swung carrying alot of power once gravity takes effect on it. Roebot56 06:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :But Riela can even deflect a lance's shell so I don't think the weight of Var and gravity would have any significant effect on her. 07:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Delect it by pushing it upwards in a swing motion, not a block, a swing carries a lot more force than a block, and by this point Riela could be suffering from the physically draining power of the valkyria, yet she only recently powered up on lance deflect. Roebot56 14:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Guys, if I remember correctly, Riela didn't block that lance RPG when she first transformed into her Valkyria form; she dodged it and it blew up near her. Considering her "defective" state and the fact that she had already used up a great deal of power with that laser blast before Imca tried to off her, Riela isn't a consistent standard of strength to judge against. One thing to consider is that the only person other than Imca to face off head-to-head against Selvaria was Alicia. As someone who has the moxy to stand up to a Valkyria alone without having similar powers, Imca is unique. BROhgami 19:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, she only has her giant strength and her giant Var. Grandia III Yuuki 17:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC)